campjupiterandcamphalfbloodguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Demeter
"You know what this boy needs? Six months behind a plow. Excellent character building!" -Demeter talking about Nico in the Last Olympian. Demeter (Δήμητρα in Ancient Greek) is the goddess of agriculture, harvest, plow, fields, crop and plants. She is also called the goddess of the seasons as she took place in the abduction of Persephone. History Demeter was swallowed up by Kronos like her other siblings, Hera,Poseidon,Hades and Hestia. She grew up on the Titan's stomach until Zeus rescued her and the others to help fight the Titans. Eventually, the gods won and then ruled over the universe. Both brothers Zeus and Poseidon tried to marry her, but she rejected. Though Zeus was married to Hera, they had an affair and as a result, a beautiful daughter. Demeter was overjoyed that she had a daughter all by herself. Persephone grew up unwanted and shared with her mother's power over the earth. But when she was abducted by Hades, Demeter grew sadder and sadder. She didn't harvest and tend the fields anymore. The cries of the people was too much. When Persephone was returned to her, she got happy and tended the fields again but she questioned Persephone "Did you eat anything in the Underworld? Speak the truth." but Persephone just shook her head miserably. Demeter had to share Persephone with Hades and every six months, Persephone was with Demeter. That is the myth of the seasons. Spring and Summer is when Persephone is in the world above while Winter and Fall is when Persephone goes back to the Underworld. Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Titan's Curse She votes along with the other olympians to keep Percy Jackson safe. Last Olympian She,Persephone and Hades appear to be arguing. Demeter states hades as a 'bum' and Persephone shuts her up but she keeps on arguing. She says "Hmph.. Demigods just what we need." and nags Persephone about marrying Hades instead of the god of lawyers or doctors but she had to eat the pomegranate. She and Persephone makes an appearance in the battle of Manhattan and turns the whole group of demons into wheat. Interview with Demeter Camp Jupiter: So, any tips with farming? Demeter: "Hahahaha! I just snap my fingers and then the plant-" Camp Jupiter: Er, Demeter? We're humans and we don't have super powers like you. Demeter: "Oh don't you? What a pity. Well, just fertilize it then water it, make sure it reaches the sun and provide it with oxygen. Make sure the soil has nutrients such as nitrogen, pottasium-" Camp Jupiter: Um, Thanks for the advice! Stay nice with you daughter! Abilities *She can manipulate seasons *She can summon plants. *She can replenish a plant, make it grow where it has not grown before or just simply kill it. *She is extremely powerful because she is an old goddess. *She can transform things or people into plants or flowers. Personality Demeter is somewhat fussy and overprotective but seems to be absent-minded, which goes far into explaining how Persephone could have been kidnapped. A stereotypical mother in-law, Demeter takes every opportunity to chastise and criticize Hades. Possessing a caring nature, Demeter insists upon advising healthy eating and hard work as every mother would. Appearance Demeter has long, wavy black hair with large brown eyes. She wears a wheat golden dress and has dried grass braided in her hair. According to Percy, she is an older and sterner version of Persephone. In her youth she is said to have been very beautiful. Edit Demeter's daughter, Persephone Immortal Children Edit Mortal ChildrenEdit Trivia Edit *After Hestia stepped down from the Olympian Council, Demeter is the oldest Olympian to have a throne in Olympus. Although this is not entirely true; as Aphroditehttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Aphroditewas created out of Ouranos' remains and therefore, older than any of them. *Out of her and her sisters (Hera and Hestia), she is the only one to have demigod children. *Ceres, a dwarf planet in the asteroid belt, is named after Demeter's Roman aspect. *Demeter is one of the twelve Olympians who doesn't make a major appearance in a book, aside from her minor role in The Last Olympian. '' *Only two of her demigod children, Katie and Miranda, are mentioned in the series *In ''The Last Olympian, Demeter kept on telling Persephone to eat more cereal, which is named after her Roman counterpart, Ceres. *She appears to have chosen her lovers for humorous reasons as both of her known children—Miranda Gardiner and Katie Gardner—both have names that sound like gardener for she is goddess of nature and farming. *1108 Demeter, a main belt asteroid 26 km in diameter, is named after her. *Hades, her own brother, is also her son-in-law.